Haruse
Haruse is a secondary character and one of the antagonists of the 07-Ghost series. Haruse is one of Ayanami's subordinates and is a member of the Black Hawks, acting as Kuroyuri's Beglieter. Later in the series he ends up sacrificing himself for Kuroyuri and Ayanami in order to seal the eye of Mikhail. However this results in his soul being swallowed by Mikhail, and he has been rendered comatose for the rest of the anime. In the manga, however, he has since recovered due to Ayanami using Fest's power to tie his soul to Kuroyuri. In the side chapter Platonic cafe shows that Haruse was not born a Warsfeil, and was instead made one shortly after meeting Kuroyuri. The method used, and by whom, is unknown. Etymology 'Haru' can mean 'spring'. 'Se' can be from 'sekai', the Japanese word for 'world'. Appearance Physical appearance HaruseCharacterSketch.png|Haruse's character design. HaruseColour.png|Haruse in colour. HaruseSketch2.png HaruseFace.png|Haruse's expressions. Haruse appears to be a young man is his late-teens or early twenties, as he was still a student at the Military when he met Kuroyuri. He is the tallest character in the 07 ghost series (being half a head taller than both Frau and Hyuuga) and having a muscular build. Haruse's facial shape is much more masculine than that of his older team mates Ayanami and Hyuuga, with a stronger jaw-line and thicker neck. His skin tone is also rather pale, almost as pale as Ayanami's. He has a long nose, a small mouth with small lips and blue eyes that are narrowed towards the tear ducts. Haruse's eyes are drawn without any recognisable pupils. His hair colour is blue, almost the same colour as his eyes, and is spiked up with several loose strands falling over his forehead. Clothing Haruse usually wears the standard Black Hawks uniform, which is a black (or dark blue), ankle length overcoat with golden trimming on the chest, neck guard and sleeve cuffs. It is possible that Haruse wears a white shirt under his overcoat (as Mikage was shown wearing a white shirt under his uniform). Like the rest of the Black Hawks he wears black trousers and black, buckled boots that go up to the knees. Haruse has a small half mantle emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia hanging off his left shoulder and a golden shoulder board on his right. When Haruse infiltrated the Barsburg Church with Kuroyuri, he wore the traditional Bishop's clothing. He wore a cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock was held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. He also wore the standard Church mitre with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. HaruseKuroyuriUniform.png|Haruse in his military uniform. HaruseBishop.png|Haruse dressed as a Bishop. Personality Haruse is very quiet, only speaking when spoken to and is always very polite and courteous when speaking to those of a higher rank; using the correct honorific to refer to someone. He always tries to remain on the 'good side' of those he interacts with, and tries his best to please his superiors. Haruse seems to be wary of how people of a higher rank see him, and was shown to become unnerved when he was told off (as shown in the manga when he panicked and quickly apologised when criticized).Kapitel 2, when a general reprimands him, he panics and apologises. However Haruse seems to be less self-conscious about how his peers see him, as he still wanted to be friends with Kuroyuri despite the stigma attached to members of the Black Hawks. During missions, Haruse has been shown to be optimistic,In Kapitel 18 Haruse assures Kuroyuri that his/her (Kuroyuri's) 'mistake' would not have a negative affect on the misson, and also tells him/her that he is well enough to continue despite Labrador infecting him with a Wars eating parasite. and he tries to reassure others whenever they feel they have failed. According to Hyuuga, Haruse is naive.In Kapitel 87, in a conversation with Ayanami, Hyuuga calls Haruse naive. He has shown to be very kind, particularly to children, or those younger than himself, as when Kuroyuri cries he gives him/her a hug. However he can become aggressive when he feels his team mates are in danger, as shown when he attacked and tried to choke Mikhail for attacking Kuroyuri. In the anime Haruse shows little facial expression, but he is often seen smiling in the manga and omakes. Haruse has a passion for cooking: the side chapter Platonic cafe revealing that he wanted to become a chef. Relationships Superiors Ayanami Haruse interacts with Ayanami very little but has shown him a great amount of respect for him, saying that he is fine with sacrificing himself for him. Kuroyuri Haruse behaves like an older brother to Kuroyuri despite the fact that Kuroyuri is stronger than Haruse. Their meeting was shown in the side chapter Platonic cafe where Haruse saw Kuroyuri struggling to press a button on a vending machine, due to his/her short height, and pressed it for him/her. Haruse continued to be kind to Kuroyuri despite the fact that s/he was a Warsfiel and a Black Hawk, and so the bond between the two is very strong. Haruse cares for Kuroyuri very much and is angered when others try to hurt him/her and always tries to cheer him/her up when s/he is upset. Hyuuga Haruse and Hyuuga are shown meeting in the side chapter Platonic cafe when Hyuuga challenges Haruse to a sword fight. Haruse accepted Hyuuga's suggestion that Haruse should become Kuroyuri's Beglieter. Hyuuga seems to think that Haruse is naive. Enemies Teito Klein Haruse once tried to subdue and capture Teito, in order to bring the latter back to the military. Later in the series, after Teito returned to the military, Haruse was friendly towards him, like the other Black Hawks. Mikhail Mikhail apparently dislikes Haruse, as the archangel once rendered Haruse comatose. Labrador It seems that Labrador may dislike Haruse, as he severely weakened Haruse with darkness-eating flowers despite his (Labrador's) usual pacifistic nature. Castor Castor joined Haruse's and Kuroyuri's souls together, saying: 'After seeing a bond like this, how can I not join you both?'. However, he does not seem to like Haruse, and once fought with him in the Church library. Family While Haruse's family has not appeared in the series so far, he lived a relatively normal life before joining the Black Hawks, hinting that his relationship with his family is probably reasonably good. His parents are pastry shop owners, and he originally intended to take over the business before changing his mind and enlisting in the military. Roommate Haruse got along well with his unnamed roommate. His roommate was shocked when he discovered that Haruse had been talking to Kuroyuri, a Warsfeil, and advised Haruse to stay away from Kuroyuri. However, Haruse did not heed his warning, History Childhood Haruse's history is relatively unknown but he appeared to have a relatively normal life before he joined the Black Hawks. Haruse's parents are the owners of a bakery and this is where he acquired his love for cakes and talent for cooking. Meeting the Black Hawks The side chapter Platonic cafe also shows a little of his life before he joined the Black Hawks. Haruse was a student at the Barsburg Military Academy similar to Teito and Mikage when he met Kuroyuri and quickly befriended him/her. He later joined the Black Hawks after he was ambushed by Hyuuga who told him it would be a good idea for him to be Kuroyuri's Beglieter. Hyuuga then challenged Haruse to a battle (warning him: 'don't lose') so he could determine whether Haruse could defend himself, so he is less likely to be killed by someone, before Kuroyuri became too attached to him. However, before the fight could begin Kuroyuri appears and kicks Hyuuga off the balcony and bids Haruse a goodbye because he/she thinks that now that Haruse knows he/she is a Warsfiel then he will not want to be his/her friend anymore. Haruse instead expresses that he still wants to be friends with Kuroyuri, and accepts Hyuuga's suggestion that he should become Kuroyuri's Beglieter. Appearances Manga synopsis A meeting about the Eye He is first seen in a meeting with the other high ranking officers and admirals discussing Teito's escape from the military and the Eye of Mikhail. The other Black Hawks say what they think of the situation, except for Kuroyuri (who is asleep) and Haruse who remains silent and carries his superior in his arms. One of the admirals criticises the Black Hawks for their laid-back approach and seemingly lack of motivation, and also reprimands Haruse personally, saying: 'especially you on the right!' apparently not liking how he is carrying his superior, Kuroyuri, as he/she sleeps. Wars Attacks Haruse, and his superior Kuroyuri are sent on a mission to infiltrate the church after it is revealed that Teito holds the eye of Mikhail. His superior, Ayanami, believed that the only way to avoid another war like the Raggs War is if the Barsburg empire is in possession of both eyes - so the Church is unable to use one of the Eyes as a weapon against them. Haruse, disguised as a Bishop, is next found in in the libray by one of the bookcases where he talks with a mysterious figure, revealed to be Bastien, who inquires about the Black Hawks, and gives him a photo of Teito Klein. Haruse then finds Teito, but as he (Harsue) tries to approach him (Teito), he is stopped by Castor. Haruse throws Kreuz's Clergy Pass to Teito and is then immediately attacked by Castor, who uses his ghost strings to impale him on the wall. However, the Haruse Castor attacked is revealed to be a doll, and it disappears into the air. Frau's arrest Kuroyuri and Haruse are sent to get Frau out of the way so he cannot interfere with the plan. After Frau has been falsely imprisoned due to Kuroyuri framing him with the mutilation of several of the criminals in the church, Haruse is seen standing on a ledge on the Church grounds behind Kuroyuri. When Kuroyuri talks to Ayanami about the mission being a success and cries to him about Frau using his (Ayanami's) scythe, Haruse gives him/her a hug to calm him/her down. Confrontation with Labrador Haruse leaves Kuroyuri and investigates the dissapearance of the guards they were with. He is confronted by Labrador who reveals he had sedated the guards and asks Haruse to leave the Barsburg Church. Haruse refuses. However, before any fight can take place, Labrador infects Haruse with a parasitic plant that slowly begins to weaken the Wars within him by purifying his soul. Haruse leaves to go and help Kuroyuri when he finds himself unable to subdue Labrador. He appears during the fight Kuroyuri had against Castor, catching Kuroyuri as he/she is sent flying against the wall after using his/her Wars. They then both retreat. The two of them sit on a ledge to recover from the fights and Haruse comforts Kuroyuri when he/she blames him/herself for Ayanami's injury. When Kuroyuri becomes alarmed at Haruse's injury, Haruse reassures him/her his health is fine. However, Kuroyuri donates some of his/her blood to help him. Capture of the Eye of Mikhail Haruse and Kuroyuri then confront Hakuren and Teito. Kuroyuri manipulates the Wars within the Eye of Mikhail inside Teito Klein and uses it to teleport him to the roof where they (Kuroyuri and Haruse) expect to regroup with the rest of The Black Hawks. Haruse is surprised to find Hakuren Oak had been teleported too, and when Hakuren questions the bond he and Kuroyuri have with the other Black Hawks, Haruse knocks him unconscious with a single punch to the gut and takes him aboard the Hawkzile with the intention of flying back to the Ribidzile. Haruse notices when Hakuren wakes up and blocks one of Hakuren's attack. The blow misses but Hakuren destroys some of the Hawkzile- resulting in the unconscious Teito being thrown overboard. Hakuren dives after him, and both are saved by Frau and the Eye of Mikhail is released. Once Hyuuga intervenes and separates Teito and Frau, Haruse and Kuroyuri pursue the falling Mikhail. Mikhail prepares to attack Kuroyuri but Haruse pushes his superior out of the way and restrains Mikhail using the Wars. Ayanami demands Haruse switch places with him but Haruse refuses, knowing he is being sapped of power by Labrador's flowers. He successfully separates the Eye from Teito but loses his soul in the process, and the resulting explosion destroys a large portion of the ground below. The Black Hawks leave with the Eye but Haruse is rendered comatose. Antwort War Haruse is kept in his room after the attack. Ayanami asks about his condition, and Konatsu Warren replies that Haruse is sleeping. When the Black Hawks return from Antwort, Haruse is seen in a hospital where Kuroyuri comes and visits him, and promises to retrieve his soul. In manga chapter 71, he wakes from his coma after Ayanami used Fest's power to tie his soul to Kuroyuri. At present, he and Kuroyuri are guarding the prison Castor and Labrador are trapped in. Quotes *'If it's for the sake of Ayanami-sama and Kuroyuri-sama, I don't care what happens to me!' ''(to Teito, anime episode 20) *'Kuroyuri-sama, I can no longer fight with this body. I will become one with Teito Klein and take him back to the military!' (anime episode 20) *'That is the scourge of love, Kuroyuri-sama.' (said when he and Kuroyuri were watching Hyuuga and Konatsu duel in the chapter 'Aspiration') *'Just to be alive to taste Kuroyuri-sama's cooking...this is too great...but, what is this red, green and brown vegetable?' ''(in an omake in the manga, trying Kuroyuri's cooking) Trivia *Haruse has studied calligraphy.The first Drama CD, the love letter that God receives. *In literature, spring is seen as a symbol of childhood and innocence. 'Haru' from 'Haruse' can mean 'spring'. This could be a reference to Haruse's supposedly naive (according to Hyuuga) nature. Fanbook/animation book related trivia KuroyuriHaruseFanbook1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Warsfiel Category:Secondary characters Category:Antagonists Category:Begleiter Category:Alive Category:Human